Team
Clans are a feature where players can congregate and try to push themselves to their best potential while receiving and giving help from friends and competing with other Clans, to prove their skill in Clash Royale. Clanmates can donate cards to each other and work together to fight Clan Wars. Once you have completed the tutorial, you are allowed to join or create a Clan. However, you must be at least King Level 3 to request cards. The player can initiate Friendly Battles in a Clan. One will not get any rewards from them, nor will they lose or gain trophies. In a Clan, you are able to share replays from both your own battle log and TV Royale. Clans can have up to 50 members. Starting a Clan *To create a brand new clan, the player has to complete the tutorial. *They must also pay 1,000 Gold to create a clan. *When these requirements are met, the player can choose the name of their clan, tweak the badge, description, and settings to their liking, and at last create the clan. *Once the clan is created, the creator of the clan automatically becomes the leader of the clan. Trading *While in a Clan, players with King Level 8 or higher can trade cards with other members of the Clan. *To do so, players need to use Trade Tokens to start a trade, and anyone with the necessary cards can accept the trade without using Trade Tokens of their own. *Players can trade any rarity of card, and can even request a card they haven't unlocked if they could unlock it through other means in their Arena. *Players can accept one trade every 15 minutes. Clan Score *The clan score is calculated using the following weighting: *Note that although this is commonly called "Clan Trophies", it shouldn't be confused with the purple Clan Trophies that indicates the performance of a Clan in Clan Wars. Clan Settings *Clan Leaders can choose between three settings for "type of clan" when starting, which can also be changed later: **Open: Anyone can join, provided they have the minimum amount of Trophies required. **Invite Only: Players can request to join (provided they have the minimum number of trophies) and anyone invited can join regardless of the trophy limit. Clan Elders, Co-Leaders and Leaders have the position of power to decline requests. **Closed: The Clan does not accept new people joining unless they are invited. *The Clan Name is set at the Clan's creation, and cannot be changed later. *The Clan Badge can be set and changed to your desired design whenever you want. *Leaders, and Co-leaders (see below) can change Clan Settings, including the required Trophy count and Clan location. *It is important to note that clanmates will NOT be automatically kicked as a result of not having the minimum amount of Trophies. Clan Roles *There are four different roles within a Clan: Member, Elder, Co-Leader and Leader. **Members have no special privileges within a Clan. They cannot kick or promote, nor change the Clan Settings. This is the default role when you join a clan. **Elders are the first level of promotion. They are able to kick members once every 20 minutes and invite or accept players to the Clan, but are not able to change the Clan Settings. **Co-Leaders are the second level of promotion. They can kick/promote/demote members and elders, recruit/accept players, and are able to change the Clan Settings. They can also send clan mail. They can also promote new Co-leaders, but not demote. **The Leader is, for the most part, the player who created a Clan, but they can demote themselves while promoting someone else to the role of Leader. They have the same privileges as Co-leaders, however, the Leader is the only player in the Clan who can kick and demote everyone, no matter the player's role. Transferring leadership of a clan will demote yourself to Co-Leader, and your desired player will take the Leader role. Friends * Within the Social tab, one may also access a friend list. * This lists one's Facebook/Game Center friends and shows which of them are online. For Chinese players, QQ/WeChat friends can be accessed here. * From this interface, the player may start a Friendly Battle with any friend even if they aren't in the same Clan, or they can spectate them in a battle. *One can also use the list to access the profiles of friends. History *On 29/2/16, the March 2016 Update increased the experience received from donating Rare Cards to 10 experience (from 5 experience). *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update increased the donations, requests and the daily donation limit based on the Arena you are currently in. Also, it added a 20 minute cool-down time between kicking Members for Elders and lots of new badges. *On 19/9/16, the September 2016 Update changed the Clan tab's name to the Social tab and modified the icon. *On 1/11/16, the November 2016 Update decreased the card request time to 7 hours, and the required trophy levels 3200, 3400, 3600, 3800, and 4000 were added as options for clan settings. *On 12/6/17, the June 2017 Update changed the level required to join a clan (from level 3 to level 1). *On 5/9/18, the September 2018 Update added the trading mechanic, and also added options for required trophy levels up to 6400. Trivia *If the leader leaves the clan without demoting themselves, leadership transfers to the most senior Co-Leader. If there aren't any Co-Leaders, then the most senior Elder takes the role of Leader, and if there are neither Co-Leaders nor Elders, then the most senior Member is the new Leader. *Some of the Clan Badges are national flags of some countries and are used by many clans of the corresponding countries. fr:Clansde:Clansru:Кланыpl:Klan